Barney's Colorful and Shaped Activites
Barney's Colorful and Shaped Activities is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in November 16, 1997. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids have fun with colorful and shaped activities. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Carlos *Tosha *Julie Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #The Rainbow Song #Simple and a Beautiful Rainbow #Pop Goes The Weasel #Everyone is Special #Painting The Shapes #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Old Brass Wagon #If You're Happy and You Know It #Frere Jacques #Laugh with Me #Aiken Drum #Ring Around The Rosie #Games #The Barney Bag #Colors All Around #My Yellow Blankey #Colors Make Me Happy #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Wave the Flags #I Love You End Credit Music #Wave The Flags Notes *Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 4 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in First Day of School. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in First Day of School. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in Camp WannaRunnaRound. *''First Day of School's'' I Love You has a Barney's Season 4 voice, a Baby Bop's Season 4 voice, a BJ's Season 4 voice and the kids' vocals from Season 4 mixed together. *In honor of Season 4 premeiring one day later, they used the Season 4 intro for the Barney Theme Song. *Shawn wore the same clothes in Up We Go!. *Carlos wore the same clothes in Up We Go!. *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in Up We Go!. *Julie wore the same hair-style and clothes in Up We Go!. *After It's a Beautiful Day, Barney comes to life and the kids hug him. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from Camp WannaRunnaRound (when Stephen says "Barney!" and hugs Barney) is used, except it was pitched up to +4. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi Barney" is made from his "Hi everybody!" taken from Barney Safety, except it was mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from Once Upon a Time,'' except it was mixed Baby Bop's Season 4 voice. *First episode to use the ''Season 4 intro for the theme song. Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are #Season 4 Opening Sequence #Barney coming to life and the kids hug him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) #Barney showing green (And when he's tall) #BJ brushing blue and yellow into green during "Mix a Color" (That's what we call) #Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids singing "Aikin Drum" (A dinosaur sensation) #Barney singing "Simple and a Beautiful Rainbow" #Shawn singing "Games" #Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids singing "Ring Around the Rosie" #Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids singing "Wave the Flags" #The kids arriving at the school playground (Barney's friends are big and small) #Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids arriving at the treehouse (They come from lots of places) #Julie mixing blue and red to purple with brushes during "Mix a Color" (After school) #Barney singing "Games" (They meet to play) #BJ singing "Colors All Around (And sing with happy faces) #Barney showing red during "The Rainbow Song" (Barney shows) #Baby Bop singing "My Yellow Blankey" (Lots of things like) #BJ singing "Laugh with Me" (How to play pretend)' #Barney showing BJ and Carlos the hula-hoop (ABC's) #Barney, BJ and the kids singing "My Yellow Blankey" (& 123's) #Barney telling Shawn that friends are special (And how to be a friend) #Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids singing "What Makes a Flower So Pretty" (Barney comes to play with us) #Barney singing "If You're Happy and You Know It" (Whenever we may need him) #Barney hugging Shawn and Tosha during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) #Zooming Out to the TV (When you just make believe him) #Season 4 Title Card reading "Barney's Colorful & Shaped Activities" Release Dates *November 16, 1997 *May 23, 2000